Serva
Generic Stuff Serva is the very first planetary biosphere to be discovered other than Earth. It is roughly the size of Neptune, and is the 4th planet from its star, Seri. Seri is an average star, like Sol. Its atmosphere is very thick, almost on par with Venus, however it is still thin enough to see into the surface from space. It is much closer to the galactic core of the Milky Way than Earth, and this results in tougher ores. Frezein Ore, Iconium, Duracite, Alcite... all of these are much harder and denser then an Earth equivalent. Serva is 4.1 billion years old, slightly younger than Earth. Serva is 7 light years away from Earth. Comparison w/ Earth Earth is smaller and warmer than Serva. Serva, because it is further away from Seri than Earth is from Sol. Earth has mostly a tropical, temperate, or desert climate. Serva only has one large desert, the Rubiyat desert, and much of its climate is similiar to Northern Canada. Snow occurs often in all parts of the world. On a typical day, thermometers on Serva will read 50-60 degrees F. In Winter they can drop as low as -40F in the temperate regions. However, its ability to support life comes not from its distance from Seri, rather it comes from its atmosphere. Earlier in Serva history, before Servus or even life, volcanoes were everywhere and earthquakes brought magma up to the surface. Over time, as the atmosphere formed, it got thick enough to start to keep whatever heat it got from Seri in for quite some time. This very thick atmosphere results in global warming, and the volcanoes helped to spew greenhouse gases into the atmosphere. While global warming is bad on Earth, its the only thing keeping Serva from being a barren, icy wasteland. Life Life on Serva showed up about 3.5 billion years ago. However, intelligent life on Serva, Servus, only appeared about 3 million years ago. The first lifeforms were algae, that floated around in the oceans releasing oxygen and taking in Co2. Over time they evolved into grasses and other algaes, becoming multicellular. The first steps on land were taken. Eventually, carnivorous and herbivorous animals appeared. Servus' first steps in their dawn were taken in stride. At first, they lived as nomads, collectively gathered in the Odessan Jungle. However, at the time of the Fall of the Enossi, a mysterious force was found in the jungle, and the Servus species were driven out of their heavenly, peaceful, harmonic environment to the uninhabited parts of the world. The tribe that would soon form as the Trassaeu Empire sailed from Odessa until they found an island. The Al-Rubiyats moved up north and became the first real civilization in the Desert. As time moved on, the Servus evolved from a peaceful race to a warmongering, bloodthirsty group of nations that would someday be forced to unite as one planet. Ores The names on the left are Servan ores, a dash showing the Earth equivalent in density and hardness. Ultinite(Servan Name Capa) -- Copper Ulcite(Bringe) -- Bronze Iconium(Icon) -- Iron Alcite(Stel) -- Steel Dalcite(Caboon) -- Carbon Duracite(Durabile) -- Dolerite(2nd hardest Earth ore, only to Diamonds.)